


Enjolras Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M, headcanons, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Enjolras (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s)





	Enjolras Relationship Headcanons

• you’d meet in the streets of paris  
• bourgeoisie or not, something about you caught his eye  
• it may or may not be because you were yelling at a bourgeoisie man for treating a poorer woman on the street badly.  
• When he walked past he heard you talking to your friends about how unfair the lower classes are treated  
• your friends didn’t seem as outsproken as you were  
• enjolras had to admit that he was quite impressed  
• you start to walk away from your friends  
• but run into said revolutionary  
• you apologize  
• he says it’s okay and complements you on your courage for what just happened  
• he invites you to the meeting  
• that evening you have to sneak through the street  
• because in 1832 the streets of Paris at night aren’t that safe for a young woman alone  
• you make it to the cafe Enjolras talked about safely  
• you follow the meeting  
• find yourself falling in love with the passion in his eyes  
• after the meeting he walks you back to your house  
• the streets aren’t safe  
• on the way a drunk man tries to attack you  
• enjolras protects you from the man  
• resulting in a fight  
• that he wins  
• you check him for injuries  
• he just smiles  
• as if on instinct, he kisses you  
• you kiss back  
• he would be very protective from that moment forward  
• a goodbye kiss  
• and a promise to meet him at the meeting tomorrow  
• this would be the routine for the next week or two  
• until your parents found out  
• they are not happy  
• you got kicked out of the house  
• you ran out, crying  
• enjolras wasn’t far from the house when you caught up with him  
• he immediately asks what’s wrong  
• you’d shakily tell him the story  
• his arms would wrap around you  
• he’d take you to his house  
• you could stay for as long as you liked  
• he cuddled you through the sleepless nights  
• you’d do the same when he can’t sleep at nighr  
• whenever he doubts himself  
• whenever he has a bad dream  
• you wouldn’t use pet names for each other in public  
• cause you wanted your relationship to stay secret for a while  
• but when you’re alone at his place he’ll call you Love or My Love  
• one day Grantaire would catch on  
• when Enjolras accidentally and absentmindedly put his arm around your waist  
• all of Les Amis would be fangirling  
• from that moment you wouldn’t have to worry about them potentially seeing your stolen kisses  
• you’d often get a kiss on the temple, forehead or cheek  
• his arm would often be around your waist  
• you would be the only one who was allowed to play with his hair  
• you often got hugs from behind  
• he tells you he loves you every day  
• cause he’s scared he’s gonna lose you  
• he’d make sure you’re by his side when you are at rally’s  
• he forbids you from joining the rest of Les Amis at the barricade  
• you go anyway  
• he accepts it  
• after you promise you never leave his side  
• you save each other  
• you both make it out alive  
• you take care of Enjolras with the grief of what happened at the barricade  
• you take care of each other


End file.
